Lahar XReader Eyes
by MinniBellSnow
Summary: After failing an S-Class wizard job Makarov sent you on, Lahar and Doranbolt find you injured and take you to safety, but Lahar becomes fixated on your power. The power your eyes have, and in doing so finds himself unable to get you out of his head.


Lahar Xreader

Eyes

As if the devil himself was called upon to destroy the city. Natsu and the rest of your team had gone overboard yet again with their job. You sighed, being the only slightly normal one in the bunch, but looking behind you, you discovered that you were just like them. The dock was in ruins and people's boats were floating away into the sea. "Well…" You sighed and looked at your captive. "At least I caught you."

"Hey lady let me go! Do you know who I am!?" He shouted squirming trying to get out of his restraints.

"My pay check, now come on!" You said dragging him with you to collect your money.

"Awe man. " Came Natsu's disappointed voice. "(Name) got him before we could."

"There goes my rent." Lucy grumbled.

"You guys,, we all did this job, we all get part of the pay." You rolled your eyes.

"Good work, as usual (Name)." Erza complemented.

"Yeah, should have known you would get him first." Grey chuckled.

"You guys do realize that I can't possibly be the only one who can catch these guys right? I mean, we're all wizards and we can get the bad guys using our magic."

"Yeah, but, sometimes we miss…" Natsu said as he looked around at the charred buildings.

"Or your spirits flirt with you more than fighting for you." Lucy sighed.

"Or they slip on your ice and slide away." Grey shrugged.

You looked over at Erza waiting for her response. She simply looked at you with a smile. "What? You think I let him go on purpose? Please (Name)." You looked behind her and saw a clothing store with many dresses and costumes.

"You got distracted, didn't you?" You giggled a bit and she nodded her confession. "Well, come on now, let's go collect our reward money."

"Can't blame her for wanting that outfit though." Happy giggled and Erza bonked him over the head to get him to shut up.

After the money was split between everyone you stayed in the back of the group. Everyone was getting train tickets and boarding but you stepped back.

"Are you alright (Name)?" Lucy asked concerned about the distance you had with them.

"Yeah, you know,I think I'm going to stay a few days here. I like this city, and I think I'm going to take a little mini vacation with myself." You smiled a bit.

Lucy looked at you confused, but Erza piped up first. "We'll see you in a few days (Name), don't relax too much alright?"

Knowing that Erza knew what you were actually doing you silently thanked her for acting ignorant of the situation. "Well if you're not going with us then you can bring us back some souvenirs." Natsu smiled brightly.

"I'll be sure to find some lovely scented candles for you Natsu." You chuckled. "Alright, buy guys. Have a safe trip home." You waved.

They others waved as you walked away from the station. Lucy looked at Erza. "So, what was that all about?"

Erza started to walk aboard. "(Name) just like to spend time alone sometimes." She said casually.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Grey said getting on as well.

Natsu sluggishly got on already feeling sick and Happy stayed behind with Lucy. "Why do I feel worried?" Lucy asked.

"I do too." Happy said with a not-so-happy look on his face.

….

He was a fugitive. The magic council was even after him, but Makarov gave you the task to find him. He knew you could do it even though it was an S-Class job. Only he and the other S-Class wizards in the guild knew you were doing this job.

You waited in town for it to get dark, your magic was the best at night and you were most defiantly going to find him when the sun was gone. As the towns people retired for the night you walked the streets alone. "Nocturnal vision." You said quietly and you blinked a few times before your eyes adjusted and you could see everything as if it were daylight still, and not only that you could pin point certain objects hidden behind buildings or trees. This is what you used to capture who you were after. You studied your surroundings finding nothing interestingin town so you ventured to the surrounding woodland to have a look. Your eyes scanned the tree line looking for that one person. He, being a fugitive would be hard to apprehend, but you, being a Fairy Tail wizard who could use not only a magic that maxed out your eye's capability but you could also fight, using the magic power within you to deliver painful blows to your enemy.

Taking some high ground after a while and figuring you should probably look in other places as well something caught your eyes, not like it was hard to miss with your power. Two male figures were walking around the forested area. They were talking, but talking low so your ears couldn't pick up what they were saying. But they had one great distinction… they were from the magic council's custody enforcement unit…

"Crap." You whispered. You knew they were after the same person. That person having a huge bounty on them, and that is why Master Makarov wanted you to find him. For the money.

You left the safety of your high ground to sneak away hoping to go unnoticed, but you weren't the only one, seeing the one and only fugitive you were looking for you sprang into action. He too was hiding from the council and you used that to your advantage… Sneaking up behind him. "Hey." You whispered and he jumped a bit and turned around.

"Get lost." He whispered harshly at you.

"You're hiding from the council guys right?"

"Well, yes." He whispered confused.

"Well so I am, I've been running from them for a while now." You lied. "I was thinking two against two has a bit of better odds don't you think?"

"Sure." He said though he was unsure as he looked you up and down trying to recognize you or see if you were wearing any type of uniform. "If you're lying, I don't have any problem taking down a girl."

"What a coincidence, neither do I." You smirked. You were ready to pounce, he had fallen for your trick, and the two of you snuck around in the woods avoiding the other two. 'I just have to get him far enough away, then I can attack.' you thought to yourself.

Suddenly the friendly fugitive stopped. He turned slowly with an angered expression. "What did you just say?"

"What? I didn't say anything." You said confused. "You're hearing stuff man, how long have you been on the run? Gotten enough sleep latel-" You were cut off as he grabbed you by the throat and slammed you hard against a nearby tree.

"I told you I didn't have problem taking down a girl, I can read your thoughts you know! Are you after my bounty!?"

You choked on your words."Y-Yes.." He squeezed harder and you focused your magic energy to your arms using them to knock his hand away from your neck. Coughing as you fell to the ground he inspected his arm.

"You broke my arm!" He shouted, now not caring about being sneaky.

You got up still rubbing your neck. "I think the arm is less important than the neck is!" You shouted and lunged for him. Your eyes watched his every move after that incident, but even eyes like yours couldn't see his finger nails tear into your skin. He had won. He began kicking and beating you until you fell to the ground in a heap of pain.

"Doranbolt! Over here!" You heard a man shout, and like that your target was gone. "Are you alright miss?" He knelt down next to you and you slowly sat up. You were met with purple eyes behind a set of glasses. He was one of the custody enforcement unit guys you saw earlier, the look on his face was stern yet soft at the sight of you.

"I-I'm fine." You said trying to stand, only to fall and be caught by him.

He looked down at his hand seeing there was blood covering it. "You're bleeding, we need to get you to a hospi-"

"No! No… h-hospitals…"

Doranbolt made his way over as Lahar helped you to your feet. "What happened here?" He asked and Lahar shook his head not knowing.

"Who attacked you?" Lahar asked.

"A-An animal.." You lied.

"Doranbolt, we need to get her to safety." Lahar ordered. "We'll search for him tomorrow night."

Doranbolt nodded and placed his hand on your shoulder and soon you found yourself inside an unknown building. "I'll be right back." He said and disappeared. He returned shortly with Lahar.

Looking around you noticed you were in a church. "Why here?" You asked.

"So you can get medical help." Lahar said sitting next to you. "What is your name?"

"(Name).." You said quietly.

"Well (Name). I am head captain, Lahar of the custody enforcement unit, will you allow me to see your wound?"

You swallowed hard as his intense purple eyes pierced your soul. "Y-Yes…" You said lifting your shirt up a bit so he could see your bleeding side. You blushed as he took a closer look at the gash.

"Fairy Tail…" He said surprised seeing your emblem right above the gash. "Doranbolt, find a nun to help her." Lahar ordered and soon the other was gone. "You're from Fairy Tail?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" You said sarcastically.

He raised an eye brow at you. "And an animal didn't attack you?"

"N-No…"

He moved to look at your neck which had a hand print shaped bruise wrapped around it. "You could have been killed you know?" He said as his hand traced the bruise making you blush more and a shiver to run down your spine.

"B-But I wasn't…"

He looked from your neck to meet your eyes, only to be stunned. "Your eyes are ones I have never seen before…" He said looking right into them. "Where did you get such lovely eyes?"

"They don't always look like this." You said and closed your eyes and opened them back up to show him regular (Color) eyes. He was taken back, his own eyes went wide. "You see, I can adjust my vision to my surroundings, and I can see through objects. Like right now, your partner Doranbolt, he is standing behind that door talking with a nun, and outside the front door to this church there is a tree with a crow in it."

"Magnificent.." he said still staring into your eyes. "We could use a set of eyes like yours in the custody enforcement unit."

"No way in hell." You said and he broke his stare with a surprised blink.

Doranbolt walked back into the room followed by a nun. "Lahar?" He questioned.

Lahar back away, not realizing that his hand had been cupping your jaw and cheek. He cleared his throat and stood up helping you to your feet. "Well (Name), I do hope you heal quickly and get back to Fairy Tail as soon as possible." He said handing you over to the nun. "Come Doranbolt, we should be off."

You watched them leave through the church's large wooden doors. "Come now child, let's get you fixed up." The nun said taking you to the infirmary.

Outside Lahar looked up at a crow in the tree outside. "What was that all about?" Doranbolt asked suspiciously.

"There is something in her eyes that makes me melt inside." Lahar said and walked away from the shocked and confused Doranbolt.

….

A few days passed. You were a bit bummed that you didn't get the bounty money from the fugitive and heard that not long after you were attacked by him the council had found him thanks to the custody enforcement unit.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Makarov said sitting next to you. "I'm sorry I made you go alone, I should have sent Erza along with you."

"No, it's alright." You smiled a bit. "Besides, if Erza would have gone then I wouldn't-" You stopped before finishing, you didn't want to tell him about Lahar.

"You wouldn't what?" He asked suspiciously.

"Wouldn't have gotten this gnarly scar!" You said lifting the side of your shirt up to show him the nicely healing wound.

He laughed and patted your shoulder. "Atta girl!"

…

"Those eyes…" Lahar said for like the thousandth time.

"What did she do? Cast a love spell on you or something?" Doranbolt asked annoyed.

"When I think about her eyes, I tend to lose my thoughts, sorry." Lahar said quietly.

"I think it's about time you took a little trip to Magnolia." Doranbolt smirked.

"Now why would I-" Lahar paused now knowing. "No… I'm not doing-"

"Too late." Doranbolt had grabbed Lahar and just like that they were in Magnolia.

"This is technically kidnapping you know?" Lahar huffed.

"You're a pretty big kid, if you need me, I'll be at the library." Doranbolt waved with a chuckled and walked away towards the library.

Lahar sighed. "Where do I even start? The guild hall?" He looked ahead of himself and saw the magnificent guild hall. "Guild hall it is." he said his long walk began.

…

"Awe come on!" Natsu shouted. "This game isn't fair when (Name) plays!"

"Yeah you cheater, give the rest of us a break." Grey said.

You sighed. "Fine, sorry~"

Cana took her cards again and laid them out face down. "Alright, which one is the card for love? And no cheating."

You closed your eyes and held out your hand touching each of the cards before stopping and grabbing one between your fingers. You opened your eyes and looked at your card. It had a man and a woman, both nude holding each other close. 'The Lovers' the card said. "I found it!" You said turning it to Cana. "And I didn't cheat!"

Before anyone could say anything else the doors of the guild opened slowly, the place went silent. You turned to have a look on what the silence was all about.

And there he was, Lahar standing in the doorway of the guild. Your cheeks heated up and you quickly threw 'The Lovers' card back down in front of Cana.

Makarov walked up to Lahar with a friendly smile, though on the inside he was expecting Lahar to try and take one of the guild members as a prisoner for destroying a city or something. "Can I help you Captain Lahar?"

"Yes, I am looking for (Name). Is she here?" Lahar asked.

You gasped and his behind Reedus. "What for? The poor girl didn't do anything wrong I can assure you of this." Makarov stated sternly.

"I am not here to arrest her. I am here… to…" Lahar seemed lost for wards as Makarov became impatient.

"Yes?" Makarov asked.

"Her eyes have their own vocabulary, and what a beautiful language to learn…" Lahar said, the only words that he could form really.

Lucy pulled you by the arm away from your hiding place behind Reedus and soon you were in the middle of the guild hall closely behind Makarov. You looked up at Lahar, your normal eyes, but he was fixated on them. "If you are only here for my eyes, turn around and leave." You said sternly.

"Dose that apply to your heart as well?" Lahar asked leaving you speechless.

Makarov chuckled lightly to himself and stepped out of the way. Erza pushed you forward into Lahar who caught you. "Well Lahar, I expect her back by midnight you hear?" Makarov laughed a bit.

"I suppose I could make that possible." Lahar said taking you by the arm and leading you out the door.

"Lahar, was it really my eyes?" You asked.

He smiled. "I love your eyes, but I love mine more, because without mine, I can't see yours…"


End file.
